Aging and burning of skin are similar in that they each rob the skin of moisture and thus deplete oxygen and nourishment. Accordingly, bring moisture to either aging skin or burned skin and you bring oxygen and nourishment which are vital to the skin repairing itself.
Until now, skin moisturizer compositions have been available which contain animal, vegetable and/or mineral oils which impart a greasy feel to the compositions and thus may stain clothes. To overcome this problem, it has been suggested to employ aqueous-based moisturizers. Although various aqueous-based moisturizers have achieved some degree of commercial success, they have been far from satisfactory in actually replenishing moisture in aging and/or burned skin.